Return of the Tamers
by Augustine Quill
Summary: Very Lucas-like Title. Tamers (03) continuation fanfic. A powerful Mega has shown up in the digital world with a dastardly purpose, but who is the real power in this struggle? The Digimon have returned to their tamers with a few surprises with them.
1. Evil Exposition

Some Rules of the story: Whenever I introduce a digimon, I include a link to their file at Sora's Digimon Palace: Digi-Analyzer. Digimon introduced in _italics_ are made-up by me. I will try to limit this to Fresh and Trainee level digimon, because I know that irks many readers.

*******************************************************************************

"Report!" said a voice.

"You were right. He digivolved from what you said he did." Devimon said to the portal in the wall.

"But how did he come to be?"

"I don't know. He says he came about naturally, from the actions of a human-controlled digimon."

"A digi-destined? Another Emperor."

"No, sir. Furthermore, there are no evil digimon in this dimension. The Sovereigns' power was kept in check by a human-created program called the D-Reaper."

"D-Reaper?"

"Yes, but it went renegade and was destroyed by a group of digi-destined that call themselves 'Tamers'."

"Interesting, so now, nothing can stop the Sovereigns."

"No, the D-Reaper still exists, just in its most basic form. It can never mutate to the nuisance it once was."

"But it could be Exploited." Said the voice. "It was not this D-Reaper that created our 'friend', something else is at work here."

"My evil Leige, something has come to my attention. One of the Tamers' digimon is a yaamon."

"A Yaamon!!!!" cried the voice in an angry tone.

"Devimon!" said a brutish, idiotic voice.

"Devimon!" said a high-pitched, equally idiotic voice.

"I must go now, Evil Master. My new 'Master' will be coming soon. And two of his lackeys will continue to harass me until he arrives."

"Very well, Devimon. Keep an eye out and watch him. You must be my key to entering a new digital dimension. Then, we can take on the world." Said the voice as it disappeared. "And get rid of yaamon!"

Tuskmon and Snimon anxiously awaited their master. They got bored (which doesn't take long with them), and went to harass their master's number one man—the evil Devimon.

"Devimon!" cried Tuskmon in his brutish voice

"Devimon!" cried Snimon in his high-pitched voice.

The two lackeys entered the master's throne room of their Castle Lair. There they saw Devimon closing what appeared to be a communication portal.

"Were you talking with the master, Devimon?" Snimon asked.

"Uh . . . .yes. He should be here shortly." Devimon said.

"Do you think he did it?" Tuskmon asked.

"If the master says he can get Armor digimon, then he will, Tuskmon. And I wouldn't let the master hear you question him!" Devimon berated.

"I thank you for your support Devimon, but it is not necessary for you to speak for me." With that a powerful, Mega-level digimon appeared into the room. "I believe my work, speaks for itself."

"Master Ghoulmon!" Tuskmon and Snimon said at once.

"Yes, my loyal henchmen." Said the evil Ghoulmon. "I'm back and I have brought back our generals!"

With the wave of a menacing claw, nine Armor digimon, led by Ghoulmon's intelligence expert, Datamon entered the room.

"Meet the new troops." Said Datamon. "Halsemon the Leader, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: Halsemon's go-to goons, Flamedramon the hot-headed fighter, Shurimon the skillful ninja, Digmon the subterranean spy, Raidramon the stormy guardian, Submarinemon the underwater force, and Magnamon the second-in-command and powerful warrior."

The nine new fiends looked at their cohorts.

"Is this your great army?" Tuskmon asked in reverence.

"No, you idiot. These will only lead my army. My army is about to rise." Ghoulmon replied.

A swift movement drew everyone's attention. 

"Ah. Apemon." Ghoulmon announced. "How did it go?"

"Too easy." Apemon answered. "Elecmon has a whole pit full of Zurumon eggs. I'm not sure why."

"He is obviously searching for the one that will become a . . . . well, you know." Datamon explained.

"If he's looking for him then the Sovereigns are about to send the others back." Ghoulmon.

"Sooner than we thought." Halsemon spoke for the first time.

"Hold aloft the egg, Apemon." Ghoulmon requested. Apemon obeyed and soon his master began to hum and glow with power.

Suddenly a voice was heard in the hall. "I got one too, Master. I got one too!!".

"Sukamon!" Devimon cried. "Stop!"

But it was too late. Sukamon ran in, tripped on a stone, and threw the egg right at Ghoulmon.

"EVIL POWER!" Ghoulmon shouted as his eye blasted Apemon's egg (and the other egg in free fall).

When the light cleared, all of the evil digimon gazed at the large, evil-looking Zurumon and the smaller zurumon at its side.

"What?" Ghoulmon shouted. "Two Zurumon?"

"Master, Sukamon came in with another egg." Devimon clarifed.

"Sukamon!" Ghoulmon roared.

"Actually, Master," Datamon started, "a second zurumon may help with our plans."

"Very well." Ghoulmon allowed. "Sukamon! I will not destroy you, now GO CLEAN THE CASTLE LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!!!"

"Aw, darn." Sukamon lamented.

"And now, Zurumon Captain. Oh, and you too, Zurumon lieutenant. Go and carry out your mission. You know what it is." Ghoulmon commanded.

The two Zurumon were picked up by small bats and taken away.

"Sire, is it wise to leave our plan to a pair of Fresh digimon?" Nefertimon questioned.

"Have faith, Nefertimon. They will raise our army."


	2. Catch a Stream

"Elecmon! Lets' go!!!" Calumon shouts. "The stream is gonna hit this spot. Have both of those eggs ready."

"I have it, Calumon." Elecmon assured him. Elecmon is the keeper of the Primary Village where most digimon are born. "I had to search through a lot of Zurumon eggs, but I found the right one."

"Don't forget the other one."

"Oh yeah. Boy will she be surprised."

"Wow. All the eggs look so pretty." Calumon said. Then he spotted a gray egg with black splotches. "Hey, Elecmon what egg is that."

"Oh, that. It's nothing bad, but it's just as well that it just sits there. Not hatching."

"Oh. Okay. Well. Marineangemon is gathering them up, I got to be there. Good luck." Calumon said as he left.

Elecmon put both eggs in his hands and prepared to put them in the circle. He did not see the two Zurumon begin to crawl over the pile of rejected Zurumon eggs. And he definitely did not see the same zurumon glow brilliantly, but he did here the load humming that came later.

"What the . . ." He said as he turned around still holding the eggs. "Oh no!"

Elecmon turned around and saw an army of more than a hundred Zurumon facing him. There were two Zurumon in front. The leaders, Elecmon figured. 

_I'm in big trouble._ Thought Elecmon.

Calumon glided on the wind till he saw Marineangemon. "Marineangemon!" he shouted. "Do you have everybody?"

"Everybody is here and accounted for." Marineangemon assured.

"Let's go!" Gigimon shouted. "I want to see Takato again!"

"Let's hit it!" Hopmon shouted. 

"Momentai!" Gummymon said.

"Fugget that! Let's go!" Yaamon shouted.

"Everyone stay in the circle." Marineangemon warned.

"Here it comes!" Calumon said as the red triangle on his forehead glowed and a matching red stream came down from the sky and picked up the digimon.

Back at Primary Village, Elecmon had his hands full. 

"THUNDER STRIKE!!!" Elecmon shouted as an electrical blast hits the Zurumon, but more are advancing toward Elecmon and his eggs. Elecmon trips over an egg and drops the two he must deliver. He frantically picks them up with both arms not realizing he picked up an extra egg. With Zurumon covering him he threw the eggs into the circle just as the stream hit.

The Zurumon Captain ordered his Zurumon to advance, but only he and three other Zurumon made it into the stream before it stopped.

The Zurumon Lieutenant was not worried however. He knew his partner would return.


End file.
